1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuits and, in particular, relates to oxide dielectric materials having reduced oxygen vacancies and methods for providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dielectric materials are extensively relied upon by the semiconductor industry to form charge storing circuit elements within integrated circuits. For example, a typical capacitor structure within an integrated circuit comprises an insulating dielectric layer sandwiched between a lower and upper conducting electrode. This provides the capacitor structure with a desired capacitance, C, that varies proportionally with the dielectric constant, k, of the dielectric layer and the area, A, of the electrodes. Furthermore, some types of memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices, comprise a plurality of these capacitor structures such that the continued presence or absence of a detectable charge on a single capacitor structure indicates the state of a single memory cell of the memory device.
However, due to the limitations of known manufacturing methods, the typical dielectric layer often suffers from a substantially large concentration of oxygen vacancy defects. In particular, an oxygen vacancy exists whenever the crystal structure of an oxide dielectric is missing an oxygen atom. Unfortunately, the presence of oxygen vacancies within the dielectric causes the dielectric layer to have a decreased dielectric constant as well as a decreased electrical resistance.
Thus, a capacitor structure formed of such a dielectric layer usually provides a decreased capacitance, thereby reducing the charge deposited on the electrodes of the capacitor structure in response to a specific voltage differential applied across it electrodes. Moreover, since relatively large leakage currents flow through the dielectric layer of the capacitor structure, the capacitor structures discharges in a relatively short period of time. Consequently, when used in DRAM devices, such capacitor structures require a relatively high refresh rate and, therefore, lengthen the time required to access data from such devices.
Unfortunately, the problems associated with oxygen vacancies within dielectric materials are becoming more apparent as integrated circuits are formed with increasingly smaller circuit elements. For example, high density DRAM devices requiring a large number of capacitor structures demand the electrodes of each capacitor structure to have a relatively small area. Thus, in order to provide a sufficient capacitance in response to the reduced area, A, of the electrodes, dielectric materials having a relatively large dielectric constant, k, otherwise known as high-k dielectric materials, are required. However, known high-k dielectric materials, such as tantalum pentoxide (Ta2O5), barium strontium titanate (BST), barium titanate (BT) lead zirconium titanate (PZT), and strontium bismuth tantalate (SBT), require the presence of oxygen atoms throughout their crystal structures. Furthermore, the dielectric constant and the electrical resistance of these high-k materials are especially sensitive to the presence of oxygen vacancies. Thus, these capacitor structures are more likely to be formed with an insufficient capacitance for developing a detectable charge as well as an insufficient resistance for maintaining the detectable charge.
To address the problem of oxygen vacancies in dielectric materials, manufacturers often subject DRAM integrated circuits to re-oxidation anneals. For example, DRAM integrated circuits are usually exposed to a first annealing process which heats the integrated circuit in an oxidizing environment subsequent to the deposition of the dielectric material and prior to the deposition of the upper electrode so as to source oxygen atoms to the exposed dielectric material to thereby reduce the concentration of oxygen deficiencies. However, since the oxygen deficiencies are often deeply positioned within the oxide dielectric layer, a relatively large concentration of oxygen deficiencies remain. Furthermore, during the deposition of the upper electrode layer, a substantial portion of the remaining oxygen deficiencies are often drawn toward the upper electrode which often forms an oxygen deficiency-rich interface layer in-between the dielectric layer and the upper electrode. Unfortunately, the formation of this defective interface layer causes the capacitor structure to suffer from a disproportionately small dielectric constant as well as a disproportionately small resistance to leakage current.
In an effort to repair the defective interface layer between the dielectric layer and the upper electrode layer, manufacturers often subject DRAM integrated circuits to a second re-oxidation annealing process in an oxidizing environment subsequent to the deposition of the upper electrode. However, the upper electrode essentially acts as a barrier which inhibits oxygen atoms from diffusing into the underlying dielectric layer. Thus, the effectiveness of the second annealing process is substantially limited.
From the foregoing, therefore, it will be appreciated that there is a need for an improved capacitor structure formed in an integrated circuit. In particular, there is a need for the capacitor structure to include a dielectric material with a reduced concentration of oxygen deficiencies. Furthermore, there is a need for the capacitor structure to have a reduced buildup of oxygen deficiencies at an interface layer between the dielectric material and an upper electrode layer of the capacitor structure. To this end, there is a need for an improved method of depositing the upper electrode above the dielectric material so as to reduce the concentration of oxygen deficiencies throughout the dielectric material.